


Worth the Risk

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's pining for Barbara and Geoff is irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Risk

Geoff handed Gavin a beer and sat down, taking a swig from his own and setting it on the table. “How’s the build going?”

“Like shit. I keep losing count of the bricks. Stupid fucking gold.” He groaned as he realized he counted wrong again and started breaking down the blocks. “I can’t figure out what I’ve got wrong.”

Geoff picked up his controller and counted along the wall as Gavin mined. “No, see, here’s your problem, you started in the wrong spot. Your count’s right, it’s your placement that’s wrong.”

Gavin tossed his controller on the floor with an angry growl, then sat back and drank half his beer in one go.

The older man shot him a sideways glance. “Everything alright?”

The Brit frowned. “She got flowers today.”

Geoff pressed his lips together in a thin line. “From that guy she’s seeing?”

“Yeah.” He punctuated the word with another long draw from his beer.

“You know, Gavin, you could, I dunno, maaaaaaybe tell her how you feel.” Geoff sneered. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“The worst that could happen is I could alienate someone that I’ve known for eight years. She’s one of my best friends. It doesn’t seem worth the risk to me.”

“I think you’ve had enough beer.” Geoff paused the game, took the bottle out of Gavin’s hand, and finished what was left inside. “Alright, so the worst thing is pretty bad. But c’mon, think about all the good things.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Geoff, you know me pretty well. I get tired of girls.”

“You’ve been in the states for almost a year now and you haven’t shut up about her.” Geoff patted him on the knee.

“But what if we start dating and I get bored? I couldn’t just cut her off like I do with everyone else. That would be the worst thing I could do.”

The American sighed heavily and shifted on the couch to face his friend. “Look, maybe the reason you get tired of other girls is because they aren’t Barbara. Did that thought ever cross your mind?”

Gavin’s eyes grew wide and he leaned forward. “No, it didn’t. Do you really think that could be it?”

Geoff patted Gavin’s cheek and turned back to the tv. “You’ll never know unless you ask her, Gavino.”


End file.
